Darker than Dark
by Goldener Junge
Summary: Harry leidet an Depressionen, aus denen ihn niemand herausholen kann. Seit beginn der Ferien liegt er im Bett und vegetiert vor sich hin bis sein Leben eine Wendung erfährt.


Disclaimer: Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehört mir schnief. Alles gehört der wunderbaren Joanne K. Rowling, die uns alle damit bereichert hat ggg. Ich borge mir nur die Figuren aus und spiele ein bisschen damit und werde sie auch ganz bestimmt (kaputt/tod) zurückgeben. evilgrin

Summary:  
Harry leidet an Depressionen, aus denen ihn niemand herausholen kann. Seit beginn der Ferien liegt er im Bett und vegetiert vor sich hin bis sein Leben eine Wendung erfährt.  
Rating M (R), Warnings: Dark Harry, Misshandlung, Charakter death, Sex und Folter

Bevor sich irgendjemand nach dem lesen über Unklarheiten aufregt, soll er lieber auf das nächste Chapter warten, oder in einem Review danach fragen. Ich würde mich über Feedbacks riesig freuen. Leider habe ich im Moment keine Lust meine andere Story „Harry Potter und der Kampf der Erben" weiterzuschreiben, da ich davon überzeugt bin, dass sie der totale scheiß ist. Deswegen habe ich diese Story begonnen, da ich glaube, dass diese besser wird, da die Ideen glaubwürdiger sind :-))

Nach dem vielen Gequassel die STTOOORRRRYYYYY:

Darker than Dark

Kapitel 1:

Harry Potter lag auf seinem Bett, mehr Tod als lebendig. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen, welche jeglichen Glanz verloren hatten, waren weit geöffnet, doch er sah nicht durch sie. Er sah überhaupt nichts außer einer unendlichen Schwärze. Er war tief in sein Inneres gekehrt.

„Warum musstest du nur sterben, Sirius? Warum nur?" „Wegen dir allein", sagte eine böse Stimme in Harrys Kopf. Immer wenn die Schwärze zu verschwinden schien, die ihn umgab, tauchten die Bilder von Sirius auf, wie er durch den Torbogen fiel, und sie rissen ihn wieder in seinen tauben Zustand. Er war nicht fähig irgendwelche Gefühle zu empfinden. Das einzige was er wusste, war dass Sirius tot war und er schuld daran war. Aber Moment! Er allein? Nein. Dumbledore und Snape waren auch schuld. Dumbledore, der glaubte er sei ein Kleinkind, dem man nichts sagen darf, ohne dass dieser etwas Dummes anstellte.

Seit langem machten sich wieder einmal Gefühle in Harry breit. Gefühle die er nur allzu gut identifizieren konnte: Hass. Hass auf Dumbledore, Hass auf Snape und Hass auf Voldemort und Hass auf sich. Sie alle hatten ihn um seinen Patenonkel und seine Eltern gebracht. So leicht hätte er Sirius am leben lassen können, denn wäre er nicht zu seiner angeblichen Rettung geeilt, die eine Falle Voldemorts war, dann würde Sirius noch leben. Er hätte einfach einen kurzen Blick in den Zweiwegespiegel werfen müssen, um festzustellen, dass Sirius noch lebte.

Langsam kehrte sein Bewusstsein zurück in seinen Körper und er versuchte sich zu bewegen. Er stöhnte leise und mit kratziger Stimme auf. Seine Stimme war seit Tagen nicht mehr gebrauch worden und seine Stimmbänder waren trocken und fühlten sich rau an. Sein Körper war dünn und abgemagert und er fühlte seine Knochen als wäre er Stunden gelaufen. Er hatte, wenn ihn sein Zeitgefühl nicht komplett verlassen hatte, eine Woche ohne Nahrung auf seinem Bett gelegen und in Selbstmitleid gebadet.

Er gab es auf sich zu bewegen. Er war zu schwach um nach jemandem zu rufen. Aber nach wem? Wer war noch da? Seine Freunde? Waren nicht da. Seine Eltern tot. Sein Patenonkel tot. Seine Verwandten? Die waren auf Urlaub in Hawai und hatten ihn hier liegen lassen wie einen Koffer, den sie vergessen hatten.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch von unten. Ein Geräusch welches ihm das Blut gefrieren ließ. Er wusste nicht ob er es sich eingebildet hatte, oder ob er es wirklich gehört hatte, aber als er es nochmals hörte, bekam er es mit der Angst zu tun. Mit aller Kraft versuchte er sich aufzurichten, um zu flüchten, doch als er zu stehen versuchte, krachte er wie ein Sack Kartoffeln zu Boden. Sein Zauberstab war außer Reichweite, doch er wusste, dass er selbst damit nur geringe Überlebenschancen hätte. Die Tür zerbarst und Splitter flogen weg, als ein schwarzes Monster, schwärzer als die Nacht durch die Tür kam. Seine stechenden Augen waren blutrot, seine Haut war bleich wie Papier, seine Vampirzähne blitzten hell. Wie ein Schatten kam er ins Zimmer. Die Schritte unhörbar. Harrys Atem ging nur stoßweise.

Er wusste, dass dies sein Ende sein würde. Er versuchte zu schreien, aber irgendwie gehorchten ihm seine Stimmbänder nicht mehr. Der Vampir senkte seinen Kopf zu Harrys Hals. Er leckte einmal über die Stelle am Hals, in die er im nächsten Moment beißen würde. Harry schloss die Augen und wartete auf den Schmerz. Als sich die Zähne in seinem Fleisch versenkten, schrie er auf vor Schmerz. Er spürte, wie er schwächer wurde, sein Bewusstsein ihm langsam entschwindete. Er spürte noch, wie sein Körper sich ein letztes Mal regte, bevor er in die unendliche Schwärze der Dunkelheit gesogen wurde.


End file.
